Dancer
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: Who would have thought that the beautiful and 'innocent' red haired Uzumaki lived in the Red Light District and had a job best left to adults….. Fem!Naru Alive!Kushina
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me again with a brand new fanfic, and I really hope you like this one!**

**Dancer**

**Summary: ****Who would have thought that the beautiful and 'innocent' red haired Uzumaki lived in the Red Light District and had a job best left to adults…..**

It was a bright afternoon, with the sun shining down on the people with the market busy and full with civilians wanting to get the best deal and children running wild in the park as concerned parents called out for them to be careful. It was a bright, beautiful and lively day.

It was Graduation day.

Today was the day that many academy students hoped to pass the test and finally become shinobi and kuniochi to protect their village and become legendary people known by the whole world. Among these ninja hopefuls was a beautiful Uzumaki Naru. Despite many people thinking she would fail the Exams, she was certain that she would pass. She was determined and hopeful and she knew that by the end of the day she would be known as Uzumaki Naru, Genin kuniochi.

The young students were clustered in a classroom muttering and expressing their concerns and worries to their friends about the test. Six people sitting together were talking about the test and shinobi life. They were Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan, Akimichi Choji, heir of the Akimichi clan, Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan, Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame clan, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and Uzumaki Naru, heiress to the Uzumaki clan. This group was well known for their high grades and great ninja skills and for being a group consisting of heirs and heiresses to great clans.

"So, do you think we're all gonna pass?" Choji asked nervously, munching on his chips.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well after all the training we've done, I suppose that we will all pass unless someone's test gets sabotaged or someone feels sick?" he said, the last part directed at every member of the group in concern.

Kiba scoffed.

"As if I'd get sick on a day like today, it's way too important and even if I was sick, it wouldn't stop me from passing this easy test!" he declared confidently making Naru look at him and laugh.

Kiba looked at her in surprise and wondered why she laughed. Naru looked at the other members of the group with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What he means is, yesterday his mom checked him and Akamaru for fleas and when she found some, she scrubbed them down in the huge dog bath he has" she said in a naturally sultry voice that automatically made all the boys groan in their minds.

Hinata let out a surprised giggled while Choji laughed straight out, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and smiled and you couldn't even see what Shino did.

Kiba jumped up from his seat between Choji and Shikamaru and pointed his finger at her.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted out loud in hurt, and the whole class quieted down to listen in on the group. "That's not what I meant Uzumaki and you know it!"

Naru smiled apologetically at the Inuzuka.

"I know Kiba. What I meant to say was that your mom covered you in soap and shampoo and in your back garden attacked you with a hose. Akamaru was scrubbed down in the dog bath" she said innocently.

The whole class burst into laughs and Kiba turned bright red. Naru reached over Choji and placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him. He scowled but sat back down with his arms crossed.

"Naru-chan, it's not nice to tease Kiba-kun, you know he doesn't like it" Hinata said with an amused smile on her face.

Naru turned to her left to look at the lavender-eyed girl. She had come far from the shy seven year old she had met six years ago. Now she was more confident and outspoken and didn't kiss her father's ass.

"I know Hina-chan but I can't resist. Also everyone was so tense about the Exam, that calmed them down and got them a bit more excited about taking it" she replied.

"You could have just shown your boobs to the class, that, my lovely redhead, would have excited the boys in the class and when the girls see the Uchiha having a reaction, it would have calmed them and reassured them he wasn't gay" Kiba said getting a lecherous smile on his face.

Naru's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched and she stood up, her left eye twitching.

"Oh really?" she asked in a dangerous tone that Kiba didn't pick up because he was in La La Land.

"Yeah, now that, my chilli hot pepper would have been a sight to see!" he stated, droplets of blood running down his nose as he imagined it. Naru standing on the table, the whole class going quiet as she talked in her sultry voice, looking at everyone with half lidded eyes, her hand going to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it upwards, showing her toned and slightly tanned stomach, then her lacy black bra and gradually goi-

**Smack!**

Kiba went flying into the wall, head-first due to Naru punching him in the face. Everyone looked at Naru to see her normally half-up, half-down hair-do, raised up into the air to form nine tails and her a black shadow overcame her body, leaving only her now golden eyes to be seen.

Everyone shivered. That was Naru's berserk mode. It was said that her mother also had that and whenever she was in that mode, it was always a dark day. It was no different for her daughter.

Kiba groaned and slowly got up, rubbing his head. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Naru slowly walking towards him, her fists clenched and her head down, with a dark aura coming from her. Akamaru barked something to Kiba and jumped out of his coat, running towards Hinata. Kiba opened his eyes and looked down.

"What do you mean by 'It was nice knowing ya'?" he said.

It seemed that the Inuzuka just felt the sinister aura and he looked up. Pupiless, golden eyes would haunt him forever.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Kiba in an unrecognizable heap of blood and...goo with Naru cleaning her hands of blood with a cloth that Hinata had produced after Kiba's beat-down. The fierce but somewhat innocent redhead hummed to herself quietly before sighing and handing the cloth back to Hinata.

"My ex-boyfriend Kiba, it was sad to see him die but, things happen and some people die" she sighed clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Naru-chan, he's not dead" Shino said raising an eyebrow.

Naru looked startled and looked at the animalistic boy twitching on the ground.

"Oh, well I might have to fix that…." She muttered, making a move to attack the boy again.

Hinata grabbed her arm and lightly tugged. The young Uzumaki looked at her best friend.

"Naru-chan, if you hurt him again he might not be able to take the test in ten minutes" the Hyuuga heiress said. She moved closer and said much quieter "I know what he said hurt you but he's Kiba. He thinks you don't mind –well he used to before that beating- and he was just joking. Forgive him"

Naru huffed and sat down in her seat, her head turned away from the mess on the ground.

"Listen up dog-boy, because I'm only saying this once. You're forgiven. But only this once. If it happens again, just know you'll be dressed in pink for your funeral"

A groan came from the blob and Hinata moved towards it, a green glow encasing her hands as she started to heal him using medical ninjutsu. Naru's head turned towards the two at this and she watched for a few seconds before turning away again.

"Shika-kun, you haven't said anything, and I know that even you couldn't have slept through such an epic beat-down. What's on your mind?" she asked her lazy friend.

Shikamaru's head was laying on his folded arms in front of him on the desk and when she asked him a question, his head turned to face her, his eyebrow raised.

"How easily you could beat your ex even though you broke up four days ago. I would have thought that you wouldn't want to hurt him since you dated for three years" the lazy genius replied to her.

The beautiful girl pouted, making her light pink lips look irresistible.

"That's what's on your mind? Shika, four days is a long time to get over someone, especially if _you_ broke up with them" she retorted her lips forming a smirk as she placed a hand on his head. The Nara blushed lightly at having such a beautiful girl touch his head in such a seductive manner. She leaned down so her head was right over Shikamaru's, so close that he could smell her strawberry scent.

"Especially when she has someone like you to look at" she whispered, leaning down as if to kiss him. When he lifted his head to meet her kiss, she pulled back and giggled.

"Uh, uh, uh Shika-kun. I just got out of a relationship and I feel like being single for at least two weeks" she said turning away from him, not seeing his frustrated look and his frown.

She placed her elbows on the table with her hands flat out, her chin resting on them. She sighed and cocked her head as Hinata helped Kiba into his seat before she sat down herself.

'They'd make a lovely couple… With my help they'll be together in two weeks' she thought to herself.

Just then Iruka rushed into the room holding many papers and looking flustered.

"Sorry I'm late class. I just found out that Mizuki was a traitor and was planning to steal the Forbidden scroll. He's been retained and you'll never see him again" the scarred teacher said, placing his papers down.

Whispers flew around the room about Mizuki and how terrible it was that he was a traitor since he was 'oh so nice'. Naru smiled.

'Good, now no-one can sabotage my exams or attempt to touch me in a weird way'

Iruka looked up from his desk and clapped his hands together, silencing the class.

"Okay, since you guys took the other Exams yesterday, all that's left today is the Ninjutsu Exams. When I call your name, please come next door where you will perform Kawarimi, Bunshin and Henge. First can Akimichi Choji follow me next door, since your name is first on the list" Iruka said, picking up a clipboard and looking up at Choji who had been quiet all this time.

The big boned boy grinned and stood up with his bag of chips. He turned towards the rest of the group.

"Wish me luck guys!" he said enthusically

Naru stood up smoothing her kimono down and stood right in front of Choji, placing her hand on his chest. She then leaned forward and kissed his left cheek. Choji in a state of shock did nothing to stop her as she also moved her lips towards his ear whispering,

"I will break you if you don't pass"

And with that the 'innocent' redhead sat back down in her seat, going into the same position but with her legs crossed.

"Choji, come on or do you not want to take the test?" Iruka said smirking at the scene that had just taken place.

This seemed to snap Choji out of his shock as he looked towards Naru again who smiled at him, then started to talk to Hinata. The Akimichi rushed away from the table, down the stairs and was at his sensei's side in two seconds flat. He had to pass if he wanted to live, and he really wanted to live- death wasn't appealing.

* * *

After forty minutes, everyone had taken the test and almost everyone had pass except for three or four civilian-bred kids. The young group of heirs and heiress were outside walking towards the barbecue joint to celebrate with their family.

"So we passed"

"Yep, and so did most of the class"

"Team assignments are in two days at 9:00 in room 204"

"Yeah, we were there when that information was given out"

"I was trying to be helpful"

"Whatever"

It was quiet after that little conversation as they turned the corner, walking past the park where kids were arriving at, since school had just got out.

"So what happens now?"

"We know what happens. We go on Monday to get our teams and new sensei's and then we go on missions and train and eventually move up rank and-"

"No, I mean, are we even going to be on the same teams?"

"There's six of us. They would want to put the heirs and heiress on the same teams –they don't want to drag us down with any civilians with the exception of Sakura. We're guaranteed to be on the same team with at least one of us here. Don't worry, just bask in the achievement of becoming Genin"

A snort.

"Yeah, what an achievement. Genin – the lowest rank of ninja there is"

A bonk on the head.

"Shut up, we're still ninja and that alone makes us awesome. Now, are we going to still walk at a civilian pace to the restaurant because I'm hungry and if we keep going this slow, I'm going to start running"

Words of agreement ran through the group as they walked faster to the restaurant to bask in the achievement. And they better remember the feeling because they might regret it in the next few years…

**Hi guys! I'm here with another fanfic because the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I really hope you like this one and please R&R and feel free to give suggestions.**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me with another chapter for Dancer, I hope you like this chapter! oh and when it says side swept hairstyle think of Ariana Grande at the premier of Harry Potter.  
**

**Dancer**

Naru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino walked into the Buta no Bansho, the restaurant where they usually ate barbecue whenever they went out together. They pushed back the flaps and walked in and looked around the restaurant for their parents even though they weren't that hard to find since Kiba's mom Tsume was waving up at them the moment they walked in.

Kiba blushed as the other people in the restaurant looked at him in pity. But he wasn't the only one as Shikamaru's mother jumped up with tears in her eyes and saying something hysterically since she had seen her boy's headband on his bicep. The two boys groaned and blushed and quickly walked towards the table leaving their friends at the entrance laughing at their misfortune.

When Kiba reached his mom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was at his level.

"Mom! Stop that it's embarrassing!" he hissed in her ear.

The fierce woman stood up straight and lifted her clenched fist and smashed it onto her son's head, making him fall onto the floor.

"You're a ninja now and ninjas do not know embarrassment so shut up" his oh-so-loving mother said to him smirking as he grasped his head in pain.

At the same time, Shikamaru grasped his mother's arm as well but got a different result from Kiba.

"Mom! Could you keep qu-ngh!" he said.

Yoshino had pulled him into a hug, pushing his face against her chest, effectively suffocating him.

"My baby boy is a ninja! He's a ninja! Oh honey, I am so proud of you!" she sobbed happily, moving him from side to side hugging him tighter.

"Mph-oomph-hmmp!" the pineapple haired Genin words were muffled by his mother's chest.

"I know! I'm as excited as you honey!"

As Shikamaru was trying to get out of his mother's embrace, Choji walked over to his parents who gave a normal greeting and a normal hug. His mother pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab at her eyes, mumbling about the hardships of ninja life and death and short longevity.

Shino walked over to his father who patted him on the shoulder and gave him a very short one armed hug. Hinata went over to her dad and bowed as the Hyuuga clan head put a hand on her head for a few seconds before taking it off and smiling quickly before his daughter raised her head.

There was nobody there for Naru, but as she looked out the window she saw a flash of red and as she stared harder, a note tied with a very long red strand of hair much like hers floated through the sky. The sapphire eyed girl gasped as she quickly moved towards the window without drawing attention towards herself and opened the window, reaching over and catching it before it hit the ground. She looked at the front of it with wide eyes seeing intricate writing she had seen from only one other woman and her name was on the front of it.

Naru hastily tucked the note into the obi of her outfit that she was wearing. It was a cream coloured mid-thigh high kimono with a black lining and a black obi with knee high kuniochi sandals and a black pouch on her left thigh. Though it didn't matter what it looked like, it mattered where she got it from. One day when she was six she was showing Hokage-jiji her new jutsu and he passed out from all the blood streaming from his nose and the young girl didn't know what to do. So, she had just scoured his office looking for things and accidently knocked down the Yondaime's picture. Her huge discovery was behind the picture, because behind it, there was a photo of a red haired woman that was wearing a blue kimono with flowers on it, but what most people wouldn't have seen was the tiny, unnoticeable seal in one of the little flowers.

The young girl already knew a little bit about seals -someone had been kind enough to teach her about it even if it was just a little bit- and she knew that was a blood seal. She decided to take a chance and bit her thumb making it bleed and as it did, she swiped her blood on the microscopic seal and soon after, a little chest popped up. Shocked, she picked up the Yondaime's picture from the ground and put it back in place, covering the red haired lady's picture and she picked up the chest, left the office and ran home. In it, she saw some possessions, clothes and a diary that belonged to a Uzumaki Kushina. After that she got curious about another Uzumaki so she went to the library and it all went from there. She found out that Kushina was her mother and she also found out more about her, her clan and their profession. When she had gone home late in the night after getting her new information, she pulled out her mother's diary and read it learning more about the woman who had given birth to her and she also found out about her multiple jobs, and after finding out about what her mother did, she decided to become just like her, which made her want to be a shinobi. And she was happy because she was closer to her mother. But she decided that wasn't enough and decided to get the other job her mother had. And she was even happier.

"Naru?"

The redhead blinked and turned away from the window towards her friends and their family. Hinata had called her name, beckoning her to sit next to her. The Uzumaki smiled at her best friend, forgetting about the note and just sitting down with her friends and their families which had –over the past few years become her family. She was happy.

* * *

After eating at Buta no Bansho they group had gone to the theater to watch the new Princess Gale movie and in Shino's words, it was 'Absolutely amazing! Like so damn _fantastic_!' It was an hour and a half after the movie and Naru was at home taking a shower. She lived in a nice flat and it was quite spacious and homey. She had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a toilet with a kitchen connecting to the dining room and the living room. There was a sliding door that separated the front door from the rest of the house and it was decorated with flowers and hearts and stars.

The young girl got out of the shower and walked towards her bedroom with her eyes half closed. Once in her room she shut the door and walked over to her make-up table and sat down on the cushioned chair. She opened her make-up bag and put on her chosen make-up: light foundation covering her face, with pale pink lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. She was still noticeable but she just seemed a bit older, like fifteen, though people who knew her would be able to identify her straight away. She curled her hair and put in into a side swept hairstyle, so the majority of her hair was on the right side.

She looked into the mirror and she knew she looked stunning but she didn't pride herself on her beauty, in fact she never felt proud of her- she let other people be proud of her. The stunning Genin stood up and walked over to her huge walk-in wardrobe. She opened the huge door and rows upon rows of clothes, shoes and accessories were revealed to her. Knowing where to go, she went to the back, past all of the kimono's, ninja wear, casual clothing and whatnot, to go to all the clothes she kept away from most people. Still in her towel, she picked out a white diamante corset, white booty shorts, a short white tutu skirt, black thigh high fishnet tights and black heels.

She put the clothes in her hands and walked out of her closet, walking over to her queen sized purple velvet bed. She laid down the clothes carefully and then dropped her towel. She slid on the clothes except for the corset and the heels and stood up. A shadow clone appeared next to her wearing a blue kimono and it instantly picked up the corset and put it on Naru, tying it up with black lace, making a bow at the end.

Naru turned around and when she did, the clone was gone, since it had dispelled itself straight after doing its job. The now dressed up red head walked over to her closet again and closed the door so she could see the mirror. She looked stunning. She looked sultry. She looked untouchable.

'_Just like mother' _she thought happily, twirling around.

If being a dancer and a singer in a night bar in the Red Light District made her be closer to her mom, she'd do it without hesitation. That was one thing Naru had found out in her mother's diary, but she had found out much more. Like who her father was, what was inside of her, where she came from and more, but this piece of information was the one that she stuck onto and the one she didn't forget, because she knew that doing this was something she could easily do.

She lived in the Red Light District.

She could do this undetected.

She could go to the Ichatsuku no Neko most nights.

And she could most definitely dance her ass off in front of strangers.

Her mother Kushina had been in the business for ten years since she was eleven, because since she wasn't a Konoha native she couldn't really fit in anywhere except for in Ichatsuku no Neko. Kushina had been well loved and well-known in the bar, so when a little red haired girl looking exactly like her walks into the bar at 3:00am asking for help, what does everyone do? Take her to 'Mother' of course. After Naru had met 'Mother' she had been pulled into the business best left to adults and civilians.

Naru became a dancer. Or a singer. She does both at the same time. And she's proud of that. Many people older than her couldn't do what she did and even if they could do it, she would do it better.

* * *

20 minutes later, Naru was in her hallway, walking towards the door, wrapped in a beige trench coat that went to her knees and was ready to go on over to the bar to start her now second job –since she was now a ninja- when the doorbell rang. Naru froze in her tracks. Who was at her door? It was quiet before the bell rang again and the Uzumaki cursed. What did she do? She wasn't allowed to get caught or let anyone know anything.

She touched her forehead in stress and wondered what to do. She smiled as a thought came to her. She quickly but silently ran back to her room -with her heels on dattebane!- with the grace of a ballerina and jumped on her bed, climbing under the covers. Reaching for her panda decorated sleeping cap on her bedside table, she pulled it on and closed her eyes as if she were asleep. If it were anyone she knew, they wouldn't wait for her to come to the door for no more than two minutes before barging into her apartment.

As she waited she calmed herself so her heartbeat would go slower to give the illusion of unconsciousness. As she predicted, two minutes after the bell rang four people sashay through her bedroom door as if they lived there.

There were three girls and one boy. The first girl was 18 years old with black hair and wide ocean blue eyes -the present every guy wants for Christmas. She had pale skin and was about 5'5. She looked beautiful even with a charcoal trench coat over her. The next girl was also 18 but she had waist long straight purple hair that seemed to move even when she stood still. She had slitted light green eyes that glowed and her skin had a light tan. The last girl was 13 –the same age as Naru- and she had doe-like brown eyes and her white hair was to her waist in a side part like Naru's, making her look innocent and fierce and all the more irrestible. The first and only boy was 15 and he had shaggy brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and unusual purple eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere you went and haunted you whenever you closed your eyes.

They were her 'other friends'.

"Naru, we know you aren't asleep~" the white haired girl sang skipping over to the Uzumaki's bed and plopping herself down on it, making the bed bounce a bit.

The black haired girl walked over and got on the bed, lying down on it in a seductive way and the purple haired girl walked to her and sat next to her.

"Naru, if you don't get up, I'll force you to get up by pouring water on you" the boy said leaning against the bed rails.

The violet coloured covers flew off of the scantily dressed red head and she glared at the boy.

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Naru, you know he would. He wouldn't be Kenta if he wouldn't" she said smirking.

The boy now identified as Kenta also smirked at the Uzumaki, crossing his arms and stood up straight.

"Come on Naru. Keiko, Aiko and Yukiko aren't just gonna wait for you forever, so get up or we'll leave you and then you'll be late. And you remember what happened to that girl Tomomi when she was late for a show" Kenta said with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

Naru rolled her eyes and Keiko got up from her position and rolled over, landing in an unusual crouch that involved her right leg in front of her and her left leg under her butt. Aiko got up in a more natural way, standing up to get out of her sitting position next to Keiko and Yukiko got up in the same way, leaving her seat next to Naru, and pulling the covers off of her friend. Naru herself shifted her body so her heels touched the floor. She looked up and smirked at her companions.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter, though I think it was all over the place! It's been a few days since I've last updated and I really hoped this lived up to your expectations. Anyways here are the translations for the names…**

**Keiko -happy child- black haired girl 18**

**Aiko -love child- purple haired girl 18**

**Yukiko -snow child- white haired girl 13**

**Kenta -healthy and stout- brown haired boy 15**

**Tomomi** **-** **beautiful friend- ? 16**

**I realised now that I should have named Naru, Noriko because Noriko means 'the child'. Please tell me if I should change her name, and thanks for reading and please R&R to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Nosyniki**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm neglecting all of my fics and I have just been on the internet not doing anything, so as my apology to you, this is chapter 3 of Dancer and I'm so sorry, I'll try to update the rest of my fics this week, with more chapters so from the 13th to the 15th of September expect all of my fics to be updated, with the new schedule of one chapter every week **** Now, the outfits are all on my profile, just click on the link or paste in in your URL and look at it, it's not what you're thinking.**

* * *

**Dancer**

Uzumaki Naru woke up with a pounding headache and her friends sprawled across her bed. All of their coats were off and were thrown across the room. The room smelt of alcohol and the slight tinge of sweat. Naru groaned quietly as she moved herself into a sitting position, Kenta's head falling off her lap face-first onto Aiko's stomach. Naru rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked around her room and blinked rapidly at what she saw.

It wasn't like the room had vomit on the grounds or weird things on her walls, it was the fact that the room was full. Of decorations.

Naruto looked at the orange banners that had 'Congratulations!' in white writing. Presents were stacked in a corner of her room, untouched and looking appealing with its shiny wrapping paper.

Naru blinked and sniffed when a slight smell came and her eyes widened. There were people in her house!

Naru swore in her head and lightly got out of bed, not disturbing her four friends, yet groaning when her head stopped her from making any more quick movements due to her headache. Slowly she took off her heels- why did she sleep with them on? -and opened her room door, quietly closed it and began walking down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she touched the wall and her hand drifted over seals before she continued her descent with a kunai in her hand.

She planted her foot on the last step and got off the stairs, turning the corner and walking into her kitchen where a tall man was cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs invaded her nose and the heat from the stove hit her immediately.

As she got closer to the man, she stopped right behind him, her kunai poised at the back of his neck. She pushed the kunai forward so it poked against his skin so he could turn around. And turn around he did.

The man had brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs about his face and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and wore the standard jōnin outfit with an apron on top of it, and had a senbon in his mouth.

When he turned around, he had a smirk on his face that made Naru's lips twitch upwards. The man turned back to what he was cooking and Naru moved he kunai from his neck. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down at the table, looking at the man as he made breakfast.

"'Morning Naru" the man said, flipping eggs and letting them land on a nearby plate.

"Good morning Genma-kun" she said, her voice a bit hoarse.

Genma snorted quietly when she had to clear her throat after hearing her voice was gruff.

"You certainly had a…nice night" Genma said, cracking more eggs and pouring them into the frying pan.

Naru glared at his back and he laughed out loud when he felt slight KI in the air. As the 25 year old man laughed at her and made a load of breakfast, Naru got up from her seat and went up the stairs, gripping the railing like a lifeline. When she got back up the stairs, she headed straight for her bathroom, where she turned on the shower and turned on the taps for the bath and stripped, letting the water get hot before she stepped in.

While she waited a minute for the water to get hot, she decided to wipe off all of her makeup before throwing the wipes into the bin next to the toilet. She then turned off the water that was flowing into the bath, stepped into the shower and let the hot scalding water run down her back, her red hair getting wet and trailing down her back. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, letting the water hit her face and wash away any sweat from last night as she picked up her soap and sponge.

Two minutes into her shower, the door opened and she turned her head to look at Yukiko who had a towel around her. The white haired girl smiled slowly at Naru and took off her towel before sliding into the bath that Naru had ran for her.

Seven minutes later, Naru stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the two towels she always left in the bathroom –she did live alone after all.

She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed the other towel to dry her hair before she also wrapped her hair in a towel. She then turned to her mirror that had slowly disappearing steam and looked at her reflection.

Striking blue eyes stared back at her and there was a strand or two of bright red hair sprawling down her face. Pale, clear skin and the tiniest of marks on her shoulder only seemed to add to her mystery. She sighed as she stared at her reflection. It wasn't that she didn't like what she saw, it was just that some people liked it too much and she didn't care.

Shaking her head, she turned to Yukiko who-was chin-deep in the bath. The brown eyed girl was opening her eyes and when she did, she looked at Naru who was already looking at her. The blue eyed girl threw Yukiko her towel and turned back to the mirror where she inspected the tiny bags under her eyes that formed from last night.

Soon after, Yukiko was out of the bath that had water going down the drain. Together the two girls inspected each other and deemed the other clean. Yukiko then went back to the bath to rinse it out before putting the plug back in and filling it back up for the other girls to clean themselves. Naru went to open the bathroom door, letting the heat and steam to go out.

Though when she did open the door, there stood Aiko, Keiko and Kenta, the two girls in towels and Kenta holding a toothbrush. Without any words, the two younger girls slipped out of the bathroom, smiles on their faces as they walked to Naru's bedroom.

When they got there, Naru scrunched up her nose at the smell of alcohol and sweat, moving to open the two windows in her room, drawing the curtains and letting sun into her dark room. The orange from the decorations sun brightly and flashed, making weird spots on the walls.

"Who put these up?" Yukiko said quietly her voice cracking once as she looked at the decorations and presents.

Naru shrugged and walked over to her wardrobe, opening it as Yukiko followed.

"I don't know. I mean, it could be Genma-kun- he's downstairs making breakfast- but there are too many different presents wrapped in too many different types of wrapping paper" Naru said as she stopped halfway into her wardrobe and pulled out two dresses.

She handed Yukiko a sleeveless neon coral coloured dress and held a tied at the waist denim and white skater dress for herself. Yukiko then went around her closet and got herself authentic coral Vans and got Naru authentic placid blue Vans. The two left the wardrobe and draped their things on the chairs in Naru's room, since the bed was all messed up.

Later on the two left the bedroom, practically hoping and skipping down the stairs, with the aforementioned clothes on, with their hair done and a white and brown backpack on Aiko's back and a black studded backpack on Naru's back. The two made their way into the kitchen where Genma was slowly putting food on six different plates and positioning them around the table. Steam was showing from the food and the window was opened. The two girls crowded around Genma and followed him wherever he went; walking to the frying pan, to the fridge, to the table.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Genma growled when he almost dropped a plate with lots of eggs on it.

Yukiko huffed and crossed her arms before sitting down at the table with her legs also crossed.

"You're no fun Genma-nii" she said before smiling at Naru who still stood next to Genma.

"Ne, ne Genma-kun" she said, latching onto his arm in a childish manner "Where did the decorations in my room come from?"

Genma frowned as he went to sink and dropped the frying pan in it.

"Decorations? I didn't put any decorations in your room"

Naru was about to protest, but at that moment Aiko, Keiko and Kenta came down the stairs, all dressed up for the day. Keiko was in a mint bralet and a skater skirt with studded heeled boots while Aiko was in a black and white bralet with a black chiffon skirt and velvet lace up boots. Kenta was in a wolf moon tank top with casual chinos and dark vans.

"Morning"

"G'day"

"'Sup"

"Hi"

"Eat"

"…Ohayō Gozaimasu?"

* * *

It was later on in the day and it was a lovely Saturday to spend in the central of Konoha. It was bustling with all sorts of people, young, old, ninja, civilian and the five- now six- oddballs were currently walking through the central of Konoha, looking at the tourist part of their village. Naru stayed close to Genma's side, even going as far as snuggling into the 25 year old man. Keiko stood next to Aiko and Yukiko and Kenta didn't leave each other's side for more than two minutes.

"I'm bored" Keiko whined, looking around at the people before pouting at Aiko who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure everyone else is" she replied before looking away and looking for something to do.

Keiko huffed and Yukiko decided to speak up from where she was standing on Kenta's left.

"We should go get on that bus and go to the mall" she said, jerking her head in the direction of a huge bus that people were getting on.

Their mall was outside of the village and it was a fifteen minute bus drive to get there. They couldn't have it in the village because it simply wouldn't fit and their village was a ninja village- it just didn't work.

"I mean like we can buy things, look at stuff…have fun" Yukiko said slyly, shrugging as her eyes glinted.

Aiko laughed as she caught onto the younger girl's train of thought. Keiko smiled and started to make her way to the bus, dragging Kenta- who just rolled his eyes and grabbed Yukiko's hand, who grabbed Aiko's hand, who grabbed Naru's hand, who was already practically stuck to Genma, so he came too.

Twenty minutes later saw them in a small village that was the more civilised and practical part of Konoha. It was about 2/5th's the size of Konoha and it was full of people wearing western clothes like them and had these things called bikes and scooters that the kids played on. They couldn't utilise them for ninjas because they would simply look ridiculous.

"I hate bus rides, they're so cramped and people touch me in awkward places" Aiko said, pushing her hair back and putting on her sunglasses.

The others just turned to look at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Ai-chan….. You're touched in the Red Light District more than you would on a bus" Naru said finally, coming out of her conversation with Genma to tell her friend a fact.

Aiko shrugged and walked forward, her boots clicking on the pavement as she walked down the streets of Hi Bunmei. The others shook their heads and followed her, not really having a choice.

* * *

"Nē, Genma-kun, Kenta-baka, come here for a minute" Naru said from where she was huddled in a circle with the other girls "And bring the bags"

Kenta groaned as he stood up, carrying about 20 bags and Genma smiled as he lazily stood up carrying five bags in his left hand which were all Naru's. The younger male glared at the man as he trudged towards the things he had to call 'women'.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Genma said softly, looking down at her as she smiled at him.

"Um, we just need you to start running in a few minutes and Kenta needs to go with you. Just get on the quickest bus out of here" Naru said a sinister look coming over her face.

Genma raised an eyebrow at this but nodded slowly and looked at the rest of the girls worryingly as they chuckled, with dark aura's looming over them. He grabbed Kenta's arm and ignored the boy's groan as they walked away.

"Just be careful, this isn't Konoha, your status is worth nothing here" Genma said, not looking back as he pulled Kenta around the corner.

"They're just gonna cause trouble and you know it Genma-nii" Kenta said as the two neared the mall exit.

Genma shrugged "It's not like it's gonna kill anyone"

"And here I thought that ninja were supposed to be the responsible ones"

* * *

And so, it saw ten minutes later, two men with sweat drops, sitting as far away as they could get from the four cackling women at the back of the bus. The driver was driving away quickly, wide eyed and gaping as the mall in Hi Bunmei, was effectively now orange and sparkly with the words 'Yay! I'm Finally A Ninja!' sprawled all over it.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt anyone"

"It didn't… It's just gonna hurt people's pockets"

* * *

**Okay, that's finished and I'm sorry it's delayed, I don't know what time it is because my laptop time is behind- I think- and I can't seem to find my phone, and I don't have a clock in my room because I hate the sound, and I won't go downstairs because I'm lazy. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, in case you did not know, I do not have a Beta : )**

**Thanks, R&R,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
